Love Confessions of the Emotionally Retarded
by Lime Daiquiri
Summary: Tooru and Yuujirou come to an understanding TxY


**Love Confessions of the Emotionally Retarded**

Akira looked up from his book when two of the three princesses dropped down next to him at their usual spot on the roof. He tried to greet the two but they seemed to be midway through an argument and had no attention to spare for him.

"I don't understand, her bag broke and I went to help her pick up her stuff, I was being nice!" Tooru cried out annoyed at the whole argument itself but Yuujirou had been refusing to speak to him since they got back from town yesterday and he wanted to find out why.

"Then don't be nice!" Yuujirou sniped back just as annoyed and Tooru almost couldn't believe how ridiculous the other boy was being.

"What? Yuujirou! Can you even hear yourself speaking? I couldn't just leave her like that and you came over to help as well."

"Fine so we helped her pick up her things, I have no problem with that but why did we have to walk her to the bus stop."

"Because she was nice and we were chatting, it was the first time in I don't know how long I've been able to talk to a pretty girl without my cousin trying to sabotage me and now you're trying to sabotage me instead. I can't win." Tooru's annoyance was quickly turning to anger; he'd thought he'd never have to worry about trying to get a girlfriend now that the issue with Sakaya was being dealt with. It really wasn't fair that he was always caught in these situations.

"I don't see why you have to talk to pretty girls when you have me!"

"And that's no excuse for your silent treatment since yesterday-. Sorry. What?" Tooru was startled from his line of thought when Yuujirou's words sunk in, something about them making the bluenette think he was not referring to a mere friendship between them.

"You don't need to chat up pretty girls when you're already going out with me!" Yuujirou reaffirmed Tooru's thoughts and he suddenly found all the anger and annoyance run out of him.

"Oh, I am? Since when?" he asked trying to think back.

"Since you decided to stay instead of moving back to your old school." Realising that maybe their relationship had not been common knowledge between both of them the anger in Yuujirou's voice also abated.

"Huh, that makes a lot of sense now. In which case, I'm sorry I should have helped her and then waved her goodbye, I never meant to hurt your feelings, you know you're the only one for me and I promise to never chat up any more pretty girls. Forgiven?" Although the words should have been sweet Tooru's deadpan voice made Akira want to question his sincerity and wondered if he was in fact being sarcastic. Yuujirou however found them to be satisfactory and accepted them with a nod.

"Forgiven. This time. Don't let it happen again."

"So Akira how's it going? Good book?" Having decided that everything was in order Akira found he was suddenly the centre of the other boys' attention and it took him several moments trying to catch up with the conversation so far.

Before starting in this school Akira would have found the whole argument incredibly strange especially how one boy didn't know he was dating another for several weeks and then his easy acceptance of the previously unknown relationship. Except now Akira failed to find anything shocking about it and instead it was surprisingly easy to accept the conclusion of the conversation. The two princesses themselves had not changed their own behaviour in the slightest, no longing looks or holding hands or trying to sit closer together, in fact Akira would bet money on the fact that they would act exactly the same as before despite the new status of their relationship, if they really were being sincere and not sarcastic. He couldn't quite tell.

"Ah, well it's a bit slow going but I've only read three chapters so far, I expect it will get better. How are you two?"

"Ah, we're good, expecting President Arisada to spring something on us soon, it's been pretty quiet lately but then again mid terms are coming up and everyone will need to focus on studying." Tooru answered for both the boys while Yuujirou picked up Akira's book and read the back.

"Oh and we're going out." Tooru added like it was an afterthought and Akira hadn't been aware of the past few minutes although in truth Akira was glad for the confirmation. Yuujirou was still reading the back of Akira's book but had made no reaction to the other boy's announcement though he had heard him clearly.

"That's, well, congratulations." Apparently they were being serious and Akira had just been witness to the coming together of two of his friends in what was possibly one of the most unromantic love confessions from both parties that he'd ever heard. Akira mentally shrugged his shoulders and instead started a discussion about studying together for the upcoming exams.


End file.
